Halo: Combat Evolved Original Soundtrack
"Themes, moods and even the duration of these pieces will change and adapt with each player's ''Halo ''experience. I took the liberty of remixing and rearranging all the music in order to make the listening to the soundtrack more enjoyable." : - Martin O'Donnell The Halo: Combat Evolved Original Soundtrack, also known as the Halo: Original Soundtrack, Halo: Soundtrack, ''or simply, ''Halo 1 Soundtrack, is the soundtrack for the first person shooter science fiction video game, Halo: Combat Evolved. Composed by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, it was released on June 11, 2002. It contains most of the music from Halo: Combat Evolved, with some pieces remixed into medley form. The soundtrack features a wide range of musical styles including chanting, string orchestra, and percussion. A special edition of the soundtrack was released on October 28, 2003, featuring a trailer, demo movie, and music for Halo 2. Album Credits *Brendan O'Brien - Producer *Michael Ostin - Supervisor *Mike Plotnikoff - Engineer *Keith Armstrong - Mixing Assistant *Eric Miller - Engineer *Sandy Ting - Executive Producer *Cameron Payne - Marketing *Martin O'Donnell - Conductor, Producer, Orchestration *Dim e - Mixing Assistant *Nile Rodgers - Vocals, Producer, Supervisor *Chris Lord-Alge - Mixing *Howard Benson - Producer *Flea - Trumpet *Richard Hilton - Engineer *Steve Vai - Guitar Track List *Opening Suite - 03:33 *Truth and Reconciliation Suite - 08:25 *Brothers In Arms - 01:29 *Enough Dead Heroes - 03:02 *Perilous Journey - 02:28 *A Walk in the Woods- 01:54 *Ambient Wonder - 01:59 *The Gun Pointed at the Head of the Universe - 02:28 *Trace Amounts - 01:52 *Under Cover of Night - 03:41 *What Once Was Lost - 01:42 *Lament for Pvt. Jenkins - 01:14 *Devils...Monsters... - 01:30 *Covenant Dance - 01:57 *Alien Corridors - 01:48 *Rock Anthem for Saving the World - 01:20 *The Maw - 01:08 *Drumrun - 01:01 *On a Pale Horse - 01:37 *Perchance to Dream - 01:01 *Library Suite - 06:44 *The Long Run - 02:14 *Suite Autumn - 04:24 *Shadows - 00:59 *Dust and Echoes - 02:49 *Halo - 04:24 *Siege of Madrigal - 01:04 Unreleased Tracks Quite a number of tracks in the game did not make it onto the soundtrack for unknown reasons, or the versions on the soundtrack were shortened/remixed versions, and not the actual track played in-game. This is a list of known unreleased tracks: *The Lost Muse - 01:09 *Two Betrayals - 01:15 *Infiltration - 03:51 *Under New Management - 01:01 *Strung - 01:48 *Brothers In Arms (Light) - 01:03 *Shreddin' (Old Stuff) - 00:57 *Dust and Echoes (Reversed) - 00:43 *Devils...Monsters... (no percussion) - 01:27 *Spooky1 - 01:44 Concept Tracks These tracks were concepts created by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, but were ultimately scrapped as they either didn't fit the atmosphere of the game, or they simply didn't know where to put them in the game. The tracks themselves can be found on Bungie.net as mp3 download files. *In The Club - 01:27 *Love and a Piano - 02:07 *Clap Your Hands, Say Eh (Seriously) - 01:27 *Pomp, Circumstance - 01:17 *Knockin Beats (What) - 01:37 *Familiar Themes - 01:57 *We Gonna Watch Tron Tonight? - 02:17 *Speed - 00:27 *In Arms - 00:57 Trivia *Many pieces from the Halo 2 Original Soundtrack and Halo 3 Original Soundtrack are remixes of or are based on pieces from this soundtrack. *While not displayed on the list of tracks, the soundtrack contains the song Siege of Madrigal. It plays following a period of silence near the end of the last track. *One piece of music, heard on the level Assault on the Control Room, does not appear on the soundtrack. It is available on Bungie's website here. Bungie and Marty O'Donnell have never publicly named the piece, and is thus referred to as "The Lost Song" or "The Lost Muse" by fans. However, this is only one of many tracks missing from the official soundtrack, all of which are listed above in the "Unreleased Tracks" section. There is also a number of concept tracks that were never used in the final game, also listed above in the "Concept Tracks" section. *One section of the Truth and Reconciliation Suite, colloquially known as the "Warthog Run" theme, quite curiously, only plays during the final Warthog Run of the level The Maw. Why it is listed in the Truth and Reconciliation Suite is unknown, as it has no relevance or relation to the vessel of the same name. *Many have confused the "Warthog Run" on the official soundtrack and "Strung" that didn't make it into the soundtrack. They sound almost exactly the same, but Strung does not have the finale part of it, and has a subtle underbeat not present in the Warthog Run theme. References